


Enenra is dead, I am Smoke

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomas find himself reliving his past as he attempts to reclaim his body from Enenra. The demon is strong and wont give up without a fight. Luckily, Tomas has someone that will shine light in the darkness and help save him, Kuai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will not accept Smoke will never be saved so this is what came from my stubborn mind! hope you all enjoy!

The last thing Tomas Vrbada remembered was Sindel attacking, then everything went black. Tomas woke up in what appeared to be a dark room filled with smoke. He slowly made his way out of the room into a smoky hallway. He didn’t know how he got here.

“Hello, is anyone here?” Tomas called out as he tried to open one of the doors, finding it locked.

“You’re awake I see”

Tomas quickly turned around and saw the source of the voice.

It seemed to be made of the shadows and smoke with a mouth full of sharp teeth. Tomas had no idea what the creature was but one word was ringing in his head.

Enenra

“What are you? What is this place?” Tomas asked the creature. The creature gave a dark chuckle as it floated around him.

“I am enenra, you are inside where I called home for so many years, inside your mind”

“What?” Tomas was shocked. This creature was inside him? But why was he here?

“You seem confused Tomas, shall I explain it to you?” Enenra didn’t wait for him to answer. It looked to one of the doors and it slowly opened. Tomas walked over to the door and looked inside.

“No please! Let me go!” Tomas heard a young boy cry as he was dragged to a huge bonfire. He was just kidnapped from his home and was now surrounded by strange men in black cloaks. Tomas watched in horror as they threw the boy into the fire. He tried to run in and save the child but an invisible barrier held him back from entering the room. He then tried to attack the creature but found he couldn’t touch the creature or use his powers.

“You cannot help him Tomas for this is you. This was the day we first met” the enenra hissed behind him. He watched as the child, him, slowly burn to death. Suddenly the boys body disappeared into a smoke that surrounded the cult members and slowly began to kill every last one of them. The door slowly closed and Tomas turned to the creature.

“I…I died?”

“Your old body died that day. You were reborn as a demon of smoke, an enenra, me” the creature seemed to grin as Tomas took all this in. “Why only now are you telling me this?!” Tomas yelled at the creature. He’s spent so long trying to find out who he was while the key to his answers lived inside him all along.

“I only tell you now because you are awake. You never were supposed to wake up”

“Why not?!”

“Because you died”

Tomas was stunned at the creatures words. He watched as another door opened and quickly walked over to the door, peering inside. He saw the battle with Sindel. The people he started to call friends killed. He watched as his neck was snapped and him fall onto the floor dead. He stepped back from the door, tripping and falling onto his back as he tried to get away from the memory.

“No….no it can’t be!” he yelled at the enenra. He could feel tears forming in his eyes.

“It is true Tomas, you died and thanks to Quan Chi’s magic I was able to take form and gain control of your body and used it for the past twenty years. Unfortunately it seems when the sorcerer died you woke up before I could take complete control over you” Tomas quickly stood up, glaring hard at the creature. If he is awake and the enenra doesn’t like that, maybe there is a chance to live again.

“If I am awake then give me my body back!”

The creature just chuckled at him as multiple doors opened around him. The were memories of his time in the Lin Quei. 

“Do you really want to go back there Tomas? Back to the place where you were mocked? Where they were going to turn you into a robot?”

The memories of all the times he was mocked for being different in the Lin Quei were shown to him. The time when Cyrax dumped water on him and mockingly said he thought the smoke emitting from his body was from a fire. The time when Sektor used him for target practice when he was testing out new weapons.  
All of these memories made him loose hope. Even if he did get his body back. Would he really want to go back to that? Tomas closed his eyes and covered his ears, unable to take the memories anymore and wished he was asleep again.

“What’s your name?”

Tomas’s eyes snapped open when he heard a young man’s voice. He saw a door that was still closed was emitting a light from the other side. He walked to the door and ignored the enenra’s shrieks of protest.

“Do not open that door!”

Tomas pulled open the door and watched the memory it contained. He saw what looked to be a teenage him siting on a bench in the Lin Quei gardens. Standing in front of him was another teen that looked about his age standing with an older man who looked similar to the teen, an older brother more than likely.

“What’s your name?” the teen said as he smiled warmly at Tomas’s younger self.

“I'm Smoke”

“Heh, I could have guessed that! I meant your real name!” the teen laughed, it was different then the laughs from the previous memories. Those were cold and mocking. His was warm and playful.

“Oh…I’m Tomas Vrbada” His younger self said, smiling at the young teen shyly. The teen was not used to someone being nice to him.

“That’s a nice name! I’m Kuai Liang, also known as Tundra!” the teen, Kuai said and patted the older man next to him on the shoulder. “This is my older brother Bi Han, also known as Sub Zero!” Bi Han gave Tomas a kind smile before he left when he heard the grandmaster call his name. Kuai grabbed Tomas’s hand and smiled at him.

“You want to go train together?”

Tomas smiled as he watched his younger self smile and nod at Kuai as the memory ended. He almost forgot, the enenra only showed him parts of his memories. When Cyrax dumped water on him, Kuai came and froze him to the ceiling. When Sektor used him as target practice, Kuai came and threw icicles at him. Every time Tomas was teased he would have Kuai by his side to defend him and help get his tormentors back.More doors opened and revealed all the happiest moments of his life. The time he first learned to control the powers he possessed, his first mission with Kuai, the quiet snowy night where Kuai took him back out to the Lin Quei garden where they first met and confessed his love to him, his first kiss with Kuai, the first time they made love.

Tomas looked towards the enenra who was trying to hide in the shadows. The bright light emitting from his memories were weakening the creature, making it harder for it to keep hold of Tomas’s mind.  
Tomas could feel a new sense of strength inside him. He walked over to the enenra and was able to grab the creature and pull it into the light, making it scream in pain.

“You have power over me no more! Get out of my head and give me back my body!” With one final scream the creature disappeared into a grey smoke. The smoke around Tomas faded away and the hallway where he stood slowly became brighter. Tomas closed his eyes and let himself finally truly awaken after twenty long years.

———————————————-

Tomas awoke to find himself in the sky temple. During the battle with Shinnok while all the other revenants escaped to the Netherrealm, the enenra possessed Smoke collapsed as Tomas was fighting back for control of his body. Tomas slowly stood up, his body sore from earlier fights and turned when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

“General Blade, one of the revenants is here!”

Tomas quickly pulled off his mask and held his hands up as he was surrounded by SF soldiers. He saw Sonya walking towards him while Johnny was carried past on a stretcher, a young woman who bore a striking resemblance to Sonya walked over to her.

“Im not a revenant anymore! I was able to break free!”

Sonya looked at Tomas closely, seeing no signs of him still being possessed she ordered the soldiers to stand down. “How did you free yourself Smoke?” Sonya asked as the young woman standing next to Sonya watched him with a cautious look. Tomas explained what happened to him and how he was able to push the enenra back and gain control. Sonya then introduced him to her daughter Cassie and her team. After recovering from the smack Sonya gave him after he commented he was surprised she would go for a guy like Johnny, Cassie offered to take him with her team to the Lin Quei temple.  
Tomas was going to finally see Kuai Liang again.

———————————————-

“Grandmaster!”

Kuai Liang turned to watch as Frost ran towards him. They recently returned to the Lin Quei temple after driving the outworld forces out of earthrealm.

“What is it Frost”

“Sargent Cage and her team are here with someone I’ve never seen before. He seems to have smoke coming out of his body”

Kuai’s eyes widen at Frost’s words. Kuai quickly passes his young pupil and makes his way to the temple entrance. He doesn’t want to assume and get his hopes up but he knows of only one person who fits that description. Kuai stepped out into the courtyard and froze in place. Standing in the courtyard was Tomas who was staring back up at him in shock. Its been twenty years and they both have changed but one thing remained the same as Tomas quickly made his way across the courtyard and into Kuai’s arms where Kuai quickly pulled Tomas into an emotional and passionate kiss.

They never stopped loving each other.


	2. Chapter 2

They couldn’t stop touching each other throughout the whole time Cassie’s team was there. It started out small, a brush of fingers against each other then moved to leaning against one another to finally quick kisses when no one was paying attention. As soon as Cassie’s team was gone they were in Kuai’s bedroom, their clothes scattered across the floor and Tomas laying on Kuai’s bed with Kuai kneeling over him, kissing him until he was panting hard. Kuai kissed his way down Tomas’s chest, leaving cold spots on his burning skin.

“Kuai” Tomas panted, his hand running through Kuai’s short hair. He gasped and moaned softly as Kuai held his hips down and took his cock into his mouth. Tomas felt like a teenager all over again with how sensitive he felt. He lightly gripped Kuai’s hair, trembling as he felt himself about to cum too soon.He hasn’t been touched in over twenty years, he didn’t want it to end just yet.

“Don’t hold back Tomas”

Tomas looked down at Kuai, panting hard and trembling. “I-I don’t want this to end” he gasped. Kuai just smiled and moved up to kiss his forehead, stroking his cock and making Tomas moan.

“We have all the time in the world now, we don’t have to stop” Kuai whispered into his ear and gently bit Tomas’s shoulder, making him moan loudly and cum onto Kuai’s hand. Kuai wiped the cum off his hand with his shirt while Tomas caught his breath. Kuai reached over to his night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube, pouring some on his fingers and slowly pressing a finger inside Tomas. Tomas lightly bit his lip, wincing at the slight stretch that he hasn’t felt in years. Soon he was panting and moaning as Kuai slipped another finger inside him and started to stretch him.

“K-Kuai…please…”

Kuai silenced him with a kiss, pulling out his fingers once he thought Tomas was ready. He spread some lube on his cock and pressed into him, looking down at Tomas for any signs of discomfort. Tomas panted heavily, slowly adjusting to the feeling of Kuai inside him. He couldn’t stop the few tears from falling as he realizes this is real. He’s really with Kuai after all that has happened and they can finally be together without worrying about the old Lin Kuei and the cyber initiative. Kuai paused as he saw tears running down Tomas’s cheeks. Afraid he hurt him, he looks down at Tomas concerned.

“Did I hurt you?”

Tomas just shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“N-no…I…I just missed you….I love you so much and I’m still afraid this is a dream and I’m going to wake up”

Kuai could feel his own unshed tears threatening to fall. He spent almost every night dreaming of Tomas and would wake up every morning heartbroken when he would see his bed empty. He sat up, pulling Tomas into his lap, making him gasp as his cock shifted inside him and held him close. He pulled Tomas into a passionate kiss, pouring all his love and need into the kiss so he would know that this is real. Tomas quickly wrapped his arms around Kuai’s neck and kissed back. He felt Kuai’s hands move to his hips as he slowly pulled his cock out halfway before slowly thrusting in, making Tomas moan into the kiss. Kuai slowly started to increase his pace as Tomas wrapped his legs around his waist and break the kiss to moan breathlessly in his ear.

“Kuai…more” Tomas moaned and Kuai laid him back and held him up by his hips, thrusting harder into him and making Tomas moan louder, gripping the sheets tightly under him.

“Tomas” Kuai growled possessively into his ear, making him shiver. Tomas almost sobbed in pleasure as Kuai hit his prostate.

“O-oh god Kuai!” Tomas cried out as Kuai reached between them and stroked his cock.

“Cum for me Tomas” Kuai growled into his ear. Tomas moan loudly as he came, making Kuai groan as he leaned down and bite his shoulder, coming inside Tomas. The two panted hard, Kuai slowly pulling out and laying down next to Tomas. He pulled Tomas close to him and ran his hands through his hair.

“I love you Kuai” Tomas mumbled sleepily, enjoying the feeling of Kuai’s hand running through his hair and the sound of his heartbeat.

“I love you too Tomas, now and forever” Kuai said as he kissed Tomas softly and slowly fell asleep, smiling softly as he knew this time he would wake in the morning with Tomas by his side.


End file.
